


A Moon With Countless Suns

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Series: Stormy Requiem for a Lost Moon [2]
Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: It's easy to picture Ayase as the sun, but in Kanou's opinion, he's more like the moon.





	A Moon With Countless Suns

Kanou watches Ayase sleep, most nights. Most of those nights, Ayase sleeps fretfully, his small body tossing and turning and his soft features contorted. Those nights, Kanou leaves after just a few minutes, certain that he himself is the cause of Ayase's nightmares, aware that he can't do anything about them, and taking just a little joy in the fact that he caused them rather than someone else. 

But then, there are rare nights, like this one, where Ayase's sleep is peaceful. With how pale he is naturally, he looks dead rather than asleep, but even if he were, Kanou is sure he'd still look angelically beautiful. 

His zircon eyes closed, his golden hair splayed about his head like a halo, and his mouth upturned in a soft, eternally gentle smile, Kanou can see why anyone else would think of Ayase as the sun. However, he knows enough to know, also, that Ayase is more like the moon. 

He is bright and warm, but his warmth is gentle and subtle, and as the moon's light is reflected by the sun, Ayase's light only shines as a response to someone else's actions. Furthermore, even though Kanou sometimes can't believe it either, Ayase is still human. He has shadows of his own, no matter how much he tries to hide them. 

Ayase is the moon, admired and loved by the few who see him in the metaphorical night, and reflecting the light of the millions of suns and stars that shine onto him. 

And if he is the moon, then, Kanou thinks to himself, he is the dark cloud that hides it away, never allowing even those few to see him. 


End file.
